February 14th, Valentine's Day?
by Kyla the iNSaNiTY
Summary: England forgets its Valentine's Day and doesn't have anything for Tara! He runs frantically around the meeting room, asking Tara's friends Kyla and Emillee what she likes. But instead: they drag him into a V-day party!


Me: Valentine's Day is near and I know a BUNCH of you guys want to see Tara and Arthur have some romance. So be thankful that Valentine's Day is near. I hate that holiday.

France: Why do you hate Valentine's Day? It is the holiday of love, I practically invented it, honhonhon~

Tara: Actually, the Romans made that holiday.

Me: *stares at Tara weirdly*

Tara: What?

Me: *sigh* Enjoy this V-day special…

England sits in the meeting room bored out of his mind. All he's stuck doing is listening to Emillee stuttering, trying to lead the meeting. Kyla, Tara, and surprisingly Romano were standing next to her or holding her hand to try and comfort her.

England sighs and starts doodling on his work papers. Germany gets out of his seat and tells Emillee to return to her seat. He pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales sharply, "Everyone," he said to the countries sitting in their seats, "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so be sure to bring chocolates, flowers, or cards to that special someone." Germany glares over to France, "No perverted stuff."

France just smiles slyly and looks over to England, who was still doodling on his papers. France leans over England's shoulder and looks at the drawing. Kyla, who noticed France leaning over England, looked over England's shoulder as well to see what he was doing. The next thing that happened, Italy, Japan, Emillee and even America were also looking at the picture.

England feels eyes staring at him intensely. He turned his head and almost falls out of his seat, "What are you bloody wankers doing?!" he yelped.

Kyla grinned at England evilly, "Nice picture." She rests her pointer finger on the paper, "Tell me, is that Tara? Times three?"

England picks up the paper and studied it. His cheeks turn red instantly; the picture had three Taras standing side-by-side with their hands linked together, "I have to admit Asa-san, that is a pretty good drawing." Japan commented.

America scoffs, "Dude, I bet I can draw better than that."

"We have all seen your drawings!" France snaps.

"Sorry to-a say, they did look bad." Italy admits.

Kyla and Emillee ignore the countries and ask England, "Is that all Tara?"

England stares at the picture, the three girls looked the same by facial features, the freckles flaked their faces and their eyes had the faraway look. The one on the left seemed to be wearing a kimono that was blowing to the non-existent wind. She was brushing stray strands of hair away from her delicate little face and had her large fan leaning on her leg. The one on the right was wearing a British coat, it was battered a little. She was holding a tiny flower which looked like she was sniffing it and a musket leaned against her leg.

And lastly the one in the middle, she had glasses resting on her little nose and wore her original clothes (A/N look at my profile description for her clothes, I'm not saying 'em) she had a cute, innocent look and she had a little ying-and-yang necklace swinging in the wind on her neck.

"That one looks like my little mademoiselle Tarah." France interrupts England's thoughts, "When she took your side." He huffed.

"And that one looks like Toruh," Japan pointed out, then started to glare at England, "When she was captured by a little someone."

"I said I was SORRY!" England yells in defense.

"That won't get her back from the grave." Now France and Japan give angry glares at the Englishman.

Kyla jumped in the middle of the glare-off and said, "C'mon! It's like you guys forgot that Tara is HERE in flesh and bone!"

Emillee nods in agreement while straightening her penguin hat, "Just be glad Tara is still here."

"Hey Japan?" Italy asks, "Who's Toruh?"

Kyla and Emillee stare at England with questionable looks. England's cheeks turn flushed and he stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>England goes back to his hotel room and collapses on the bed, "Won't they ever shut up." He mumbled.<p>

"Why won't who shut up?" England practically jumped three feet in the air and fell off the bed. The little red head in the kitchen giggles nervously, "Sorry Iggy, I was going to tell you dinner was ready."

England rubs his bruised behind and goes in to the kitchen. Tara sets plates on the table and takes the beef stews out of the oven (vegetarian and meat) England sets himself across from Tara's seat and starts to eat his stew. Tara starts to eat herself and they just sit there in long silence.

England couldn't take more of the silence. He looked around the kitchen for something to bring up. A giant heart shaped cake catches his eye, "Tara," he starts, "What's with the cake? I don't expect you eating all that."

Tara adjusts her glasses and smiles, "I'm taking it to tomorrow's meeting for everyone."

England tilts an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Tara nods, "Well, the countries are my friends. And they have done so much for me, Kyla, and Emillee."

England nods slowly, "Alright then…"

The red-head stares at him in sympathy, "Well… you were the one who looked out for me and put a roof over my head. So I got you something special for tomorrow."

The blond just stares at her for a second and continues eating. Tara sighs sadly and eats as well.

* * *

><p>England goes through the large double doors of the meeting room and stands there with confusion written on his face. Everyone in the meeting room was giving each other cards, candies, and flowers.<p>

A red sweater catches his eye and looks over to the red. Kyla was standing in front of a GIANT mountain of chocolate boxes. England felt his mouth go ajar. Kyla sees the blonde and walks over to him with a box in hand, "Hey England." She said with a smile on her face.

England shakes his head a little, "What's with the chocolates?" he asked the brunette. Kyla looks at him with a questionable look, "Its V-day." She said, "Why you ask?"

"V-day?" England repeats. He stops and thinks. Holidays popped in his head

Christmas…No

Halloween… nope (it wasn't Kyla's B-day yesterday.)

Easter…

Thanksgiving…

Valen…

Valentine's Day? That's it. Wait… VALENTINE'S DAY?! The side of England's mouth starts to twitch and beads of sweat roll down his face, "K-Kyla?" he stutters.

"Yeah?"

"Is it… Valentines Day today?"

"Um… Yep-o, Germany announced it yesterday. Weren't you listening? Or" she pauses, "Or did you forget?"

England's face grows flush, "N-no." Kyla rolls her eyes and pats his back, "Don't worry," she said calmly with a smirk, "It's not like Tara was looking forward to you giving her something because she got you something." Kyla held back a giggle for the little lie told. Kyla always wanted to see England panic on this kinda thing.

Which was working like a charm, England was shacking and his face was fully red, "R-really?" he sputtered out.

"E-yep."

The British man grabbed the teen by the shoulders and started shaking her rapidly back-n-forth, "Why didn't anyone TELL me!" he yelled. Kyla was being shaken harder, "WHY?!"

Kyla grabs her sword sheath and conks him right in the head, "Calm down man!" she says in a mad-ish way. England rubs the new forming lump on his head, "Why did you do that for!?" he yells.

"You're over reacting here dude!" she nags, "Now listen, if you want to get her something. I say you go over to her and say 'I'm sorry' or just get some flowers from outside. I don't care! Just do something then standing like a derp!"

England sighs in defeat, "Fine, what should I do?"

"C'mon!" Kyla growled in frustration; she made a mistake, a BIG mistake, "I'm not the romance expert! I'm just a shipper! Like I'm shipping you and Tara!"

"What?"

"Oops, almost broke a fourth wall." Kyla mumbled, enough for England not to hear, "Nothing," Kyla said aloud, "Anyway, I have an idea. Why don't you talk to Emillee? She knows these things better than me."

England sighs and nods, "Fine." He grumbles, "Where is she?"

"Right here!" an excited voice squealed. England jumps in surprise and Kyla snickers, "I think I know what she's going to do."

Emillee grabs England's arm and smiles, "I'll just make a date for you and Tar." She said.

England's face flushes. "No!" he snaps, "I don't think of her that way!"

Kyla and Emillee smirk at each other.

* * *

><p>Kyla drags England to a ballroom at France's house. France always does the Valentine festivities every year. And every year, a country gets picked to sing a love related song from a hat.<p>

England was praying that he doesn't get forced to sing in front of everyone and act like a fool to Tara. Kyla had to struggle to get England in his tux. Kyla too had to wear a tux. A white one.

Since she hated pink and dresses, Germany had to get a tux for her. Right now, they said two were standing on the sidelines of the ballroom, waiting for Tara and Emillee.

England kept squirming in his seat, "Why do you hate me so much, Kyla?" he mutters.

Kyla rolls her eyes, "I never said I hated you." She straightens out her tux and adjusts her rose in her breast pocket.

England continues his squirming. At the other side of the room was Emillee holding Tara by the back of the dress. Tara was trying to get out of the girls grip, but she was too strong for her.

"Emillee!" Tara yelps, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Emillee just giggles, "C'mon. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Hey-a dudes!" a voice yells over a microphone, "It's time for our singer!"

Kyla smirks as America reaches in a black hat and rummages through it. He pulls out a piece of paper and reads the name on it aloud to everyone, "Tara Ryvingsward!"

Tara freezes.

Everyone in the room start clapping. Emillee grabs Tara and takes her upstage. "No!" Tara pleads, "I can't sing!"

Emillee ignores her and plants her in front of everybody. Kyla hops up to the stage and sets up a drum set in the back. Emillee brushes off Tara's pink dress and puts the mic in her hand.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry!" Emillee cuts her off, "Kyla, America, England and Austria will be right here next to you."

Tara chocked back her words and stares at the large crowd of countries. All eyes were on her.

Tara glances around the room and at the bottom of the stage. Her eyes widen, Prussia was standing in front of the stage with cards. Words were printed on the cards that seemed to look like lyrics.

America enters the stage with England in tow and Austria behind him. Austria sets up a keyboard and America grabs a guitar and bass.

England stares at Tara in pity, "Sorry…" England whispers.

Tara gulps and adjusts her glasses and takes a deep breath. Kyla starts off the song with the beat of the drum.

Tara starts to sing.

I like where we are  
>When we drive in your car<br>I like where we are. . .  
>Here<p>

England starts strumming the bass slowly.

'Cause our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch. . .  
>Here<p>

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "hello I miss you quite terribly."<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<p>

Everybody in the room starts to dance to this beat. But some of them gap at the beautiful voice of Tara. *cough* Seychelles.

I like where you sleep  
>When you sleep, next to me<br>I like where you sleep. . .  
>Here<p>

Our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch. . .  
>Here<p>

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "hello I miss you quite terribly."<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms. . .<p>

Our lips can touch. . .

Our lips, can touch. . .

Here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers "hello I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your-<p>

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers hello I miss you<p>

I miss you  
>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly<br>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms. . .

Here in your arms. . .

Here in your arms. . .

Tara finishes the song and everyone in the room starts clapping. England walks over to Tara and takes her hand.

America and Kyla walk up behind the two and push them towards each other.

You all know what happens next. A nice warm kiss. I can't go into details or Tara will hunt me down.

After that: Tara chases Kyla everywhere trying to kill her and England does the same with America.

Well then… Happy Valentine's Day! ^J^

Me: There, done. A little random. But done.

Tara: you rushed did you.

Me: Hey! I didn't remember!

Tara: Read & Review


End file.
